Angels vs Veelas
by rachaellouisezabini
Summary: Once back in Hogwarts Draco learns of his less that pure heritage and Hermione learns a secret about herself, can they work together to save the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger awoke to the morning sunshine seeping in through the curtain-clad windows of her bedroom. As she stretched her muscles from their slumber a smile graced her face as she looked at her neatly packed trunk; the reminder of her return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th year.

She swung her legs over the end of the bed and grabbed her white fluffy dressing gown and her towel before heading to the bathroom of her farmhouse home. The thought of seeing her friends again after the long summer had her in an elated mood. She lathered her hair in her favorite vanilla shampoo and her body with her cinnamon body wash. When she had rinsed off completely she stepped out of the shower, dried herself thoroughly, tied her towel-dried hair in to a messy bun on the top of her head and dressed in her dressing gown relishing in the feel of the soft material against her skin.

As she sat at her vanity table she took time to take in her appearance and how much she had changed since the frizzy haired first year people have come to know her as. Her heart-shaped face was slender along with the rest of her body; her skin was blemish free and creamy to touch. Her eyes were almond shaped and framed with thick black lashes. The color of her eyes was undoubtedly the most breath-taking part of her appearance; the chestnut irises circled perfectly black pupils with a ring of gold on the inner iris. Her eyes easily conveyed every emotion she was feeling at that moment if someone took the time to notice, for example as she looked at herself now they sparkled with the excitement of returning to Hogwarts and seeing her friends. Further down her face sat her adorable button nose and perfect cupid bow of her lips, which finished off her face making her a stunning young woman.

She pulled her hair out of the bun and began to brush through her golden brown hair and dry if with her hairdryer. She left her hair down and dressed for the day. She dressed in her favorite dark denim skinny jeans, grey Ugg boots, a black fitted camisole and a grey off the shoulder slouch jumper before checking her appearance once more in the full-length mirror and smiled approvingly. Hermione had been taking a lot of pride in her appearance lately and hoped that a certain red head might notice her this year.

Once dressed she checked all her belonging were packed as they should be and grabbed her oversized black leather tote bag which contained her essential items such as her wand, money, books, iPod and her neatly pressed uniform with her gold 'Head Girl' badge pinned to them. She headed downstairs to the smell of a cooked breakfast. She laid her bag by the door along with the cage belonging to her white pygmy puff Edwin. Edwin had been a gift from Harry and Ron after her kneazle Crookshanks was slaughtered during a Death Eater raid on her parents previous home.

She gave him an affectionate stroke through the cage and went to kiss her mothers cheek who was currently fixing breakfast "Morning mum", and then the same for her father "Morning dad".

Her father who had been reading the paper folded it and set it on to the table and smiled warmly at her "Good morning princess, all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes dad I just need to bring my trunk downstairs and then I'm ready" she replied before eating the breakfast placed in front of her.

Once her plate was clean she washed it and left it to drain while her father went to get her trunk from her room and pack it in the car. She grabbed her bag and Edwin and settled herself in to the backseat of the car with her oversized black sunglasses shielding her eyes from the fierce summer sun; taking a last look at her home before she left they set off. As they headed towards Kings Cross station she thought about her friends and how good it would be to see them. The journey from her home was a long one, passed by with listening to her iPod and some of her favorite songs lulling her in to a daydream. Her mother interrupted her thoughts some time later.

"We are so proud of you for getting Head Girl Hermione" her mother gushed at her, "Do you think Ron or Harry will be Head Boy?"

She looked at her mother and smiled a sad smile "No mum, I don't think so, Ron and Harry don't have the grades and I think they're probably a bit too mischevious", realizing she wouldn't be sharing her status with her friends suddenly hit her and she made a promise to herself then that she would not let her duties come in between them.

"Oh I hope it isn't someone who's going to take advantage and leave you to do all the work."

"Me too mum but Professor McGonagall didn't mention the Head Boy in my letter, she just said that we had been chosen by Professor Dumbledore before his death and after hearing his reasoning she kept the decision."

"Well as long as it's not that awful Malfoy boy I'm sure you'll get on fine with them" and with that she smiled at her again and turned to have a conversation with her husband leaving Hermione once again to her thoughts. She agreed with her mother in the hope that it wasn't the stuck up Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy and she couldn't help but feel the dread pool in her.

She had nodded off in the back of the car, snuggled in to Edwin and listening to her iPod, her father had loaded her trolley at the station and shook her gently awake "We're here honey, time to go"

Hermione grabbed her bag, ushered Edwin back in to his cage and got out of the car. She said her goodbyes to her parents at the entrance to the station as always and was glad for the sunglasses covering her teary eyes.

"We'll miss you honey, make sure you write to us, Molly said that we can use Pig to get in touch" her mother pulled her in to a huge hug.

"I will mum, I'm going to miss you too, I'll maybe see you at Christmas okay?"

Her mother nodded and as the tears from her baby leaving again took over, released her from the hug before she was pulled in to another by her father

"I'll miss you sweetheart, be good and remember we'll always be proud of you"

With his parting words, he kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at the grown woman his daughter had become. She waved goodbye once more and left her parents as she wheeled the trolley to Platform 9 and 10. She looked at the wall in between the signs and moved through the barrier. As she emerged from the other side she was greeted by the warm steam from the bright red Hogwarts Express and the familiar whistle. She quickly scanned the crowds looking for signs of her two best friends. The familiar pool of red hair was found at the other end of the platform and she headed towards them with a smile. As she approached the first to notice her was Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family and also her favorite of the Gryffindor girls; the two had become close as Hermione was the only girl she trusted her secrets with and in return she know she could tell Ginny anything. The young girl threw herself at Hermione in a hug as tears filled her eyes as she finally saw her best friend. Everyone had noticed Hermione's absence at The Burrow that summer and it was good to have her back. She pulled away and beamed at Hermione showing her happiness very clearly.

The next to embrace her was Molly Weasley. Molly treated Hermione and Harry as her own children and loved them just as much. She pulled away from Hermione and checked her over to ensure she'd been sleeping and eating which she knew the girl sometimes skipped in favor of studying.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, have you had a good Summer?" Hermione said while blushing under the older woman's scrutinizing gaze.

"Hello dear, yes it has been eventful as always with this lot" she said with a smile, indicating to the group of children stood behind her "Never a dull moment, how was yours dear? We all missed you at The Burrow"

"It was nice seeing my parents again but I did miss you guys a lot, I think my parents are just feeling a little overprotective now they know about the war"

"Yes that's understandable but you're always safe with us, maybe you can come to us for Christmas?" Mrs Weasley replied in an eager tone, all too hopeful of having a Christmas once again surrounded by her children.

"That would be nice Mrs Weasley, I think my parents are at a dental conference in Australia over Christmas Break so I think it should be okay"

"Very good, I'll send them an owl later on today and let them know, you best hurry and see the others before the train leaves"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" with that she kissed her on the cheek like she would her own mother and moved off in to the sea of red hair awaiting her.

Once she approached the group she was dragged in to bone-crushing hugs by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur and asked about her summer. When she finally pulled away from the crowd after greeting each one she turned to face the two people she'd been dying so see all summer. Harry and Ron both stood waiting to greet her, knowing it would be pointless trying to pull her away from the other Weasley men. She ran towards Harry as he moved towards her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

"It's good to finally see you Mione, writing you just isn't the same!" he said to her as he placed her gently back on her feet "Next time me and Ron will be beating your parents door down if we have to!"

Hermione giggled at that thought "I missed you guys to but at least we're heading back to Hogwarts now and we can see each other all the time again"

Harry leaned against the wall smiling as he watched her move to Ron. He had a feeling, like everyone else that Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together. He couldn't help but feel jealous as he saw Hermione's face light up when she looked at Ron and he felt the other two members of the Golden Trio were slipping away from him. As he stood there watching his best friends, a red head appeared pushing under his arms to lean against him. He smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed the top of Ginny's head as he felt the jealousy he was feeling began to melt away.

Hermione embraced Ron tightly and pecked him on the cheek as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh I missed you guys so so much this summer! I wish I'd been with you" she said to Ron with a bright smile on her face.

Before Ron could reply the whistle went off indicating the train was about to leave the station. Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione's things and took them on board to place with their own. Hermione followed with Edwin and took a seat in the compartment next to Ron. Ginny joined them and began to tell Hermione all about her summer as well as her and Harry's blossoming relationship as the boys played a game of Wizards Chess. As she chatted away she kept her eye on the boys and smiled happy she was back with them.

"So have you guys done the homework we were set for Summer?" she asked in a knowing tone "It's due in tomorrow you know"

Both boys kept their eyes firmly on the game and did not dare meet the Head Girls gaze.

"Erm…well we just have a few finishing touches to add to them don't we Harry?" Ron said while nudging Harry in the side encouraging him to play along.

"Yeah Mione, we're nearly all done with it really"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the two knowing the real answers to her question already.

"You haven't done it at all have you?!" she said in a chastising tone.

Neither Ron nor Harry dared to answer her so she huffed and checked her watch for the time. Her watch indicated that they were nearly half way to Hogwarts so she grabbed her bag and headed to the door of the compartment.

"Maybe now would be a good time to start it, don't you think?" she said to them in a tone, which usually left no room for arguments.

"We may as well leave it til we get there now, you could come and help us with it after the feast" Ron said with a smile knowing she would always help them. He didn't however expect the reaction he got.

"Ronald Weasley! I will not do you homework for you! Especially if you two can't be bothered to help yourselves!" she shouted as she glared at the two.

"But Mione we need your help, you know we do" Harry chipped in.

"Well tough luck because this time you two are on your own!" she said angrily "Ron, Ginny, I will see you in a hour in the Head carriage for the prefect meeting, be dressed in uniform and robes by then"

"Where are you going Mione?" Ron whined at her.

"I'm going to the Head compartment to meet the Head Boy" and with that she slammed the compartment door and left the sulky teenagers to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked up the front of the train she smiled and waved as people greeted her on the way past. Before entering the compartment she walked in to the girls changing room and slipped off her clothes. She then dressed in her uniform of a fitted white shirt, a grey pleated skirt which cut off around an inch above her knee, white knee high socks, black ballet pumps and of course her perfectly tied red and gold Gryffindor tie. As she left the room Hermione pulled on her robes, leaving them open to show her uniform as she always did straightened her Head Girl badge and entered the Heads compartment.

At first glance of the compartment she believed it to be empty. Hermione thought she must have been early and decided she might go back to her own compartment and come back a bit later. As she turned she collided with a hard body and fell to the ground, putting herself in a compromising position on the floor.

"Well well well, if it isn't the dirty little know-it-all herself" he drawled with his trademark smirk plastered on his hard face "Falling for me already Granger? We're not even sharing Heads Quarters yet" he quipped as he surveyed her on the ground.

Hermione pushed herself from the floor and straightened her robes before advancing on him.

"Look Malfoy, I couldn't give a shit what you think, just make sure you stay out of my way this year unless it has anything to do with prefect or Heads business, got it?" she snarled at him while punctuating her words with a jab of her finger to his chest "As for our shared quarters I expect to not even know you're there! If you have "late night visitors" I don't want them to be there by morning, keep your little affairs to yourself!"

He caught her off guard, grabbing her finger and twisting it to the point where she cried out in pain.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to me like that again you filthy little mudblood and if you touch me with that finger again, I'll won't be responsible for my actions"

He let go of her finger and turned to walk away but she grabbed him by the arm and slapped him on the side of his face. He didn't flinch, he was used to pain, and the only trace that it had happened was the angry red mark on the side of his face.

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy and I am sick of you treating me like shit. Get a grip and grow the fuck up"

With that she tried to move past him but Malfoy was faster than her and before she knew it he threw he against the wall with a strength and speed she didn't know he possessed. He pressed his body against hers giving her no room to maneuver, the hard wall of the train against her back.

"You should be scared of me Granger, you don't know what I am capable of. If you want me to show you keep going but my advice would be, be a good little bitch and do as your fucking told considering the alone time we'll be spending together where no one will hear you scream" as he spoke her grabbed her wrists pinning them to the wall and pushed his body closer to hers as she looked anywhere but his face. He dropped one wrist and grabbed her chin quickly making her look him in the eyes "Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione could see he was just trying to intimidate her but the intimate position she found herself in with him caused her brain to fog. She lifted her chine in her usual defiant fashion as she took a moment to look at him, noticing he had a strange air now surrounding him that wasn't there last year. His face was still a stunning as ever, pale skin, soft pink lips, sharp features and eyes of the most piercing pure silver color. As she let her gaze drop further to where their bodies met she could feel the definition in his body, knowing it would be as god-like as the rest of him if she were to manage a glimpse.

Draco watched her carefully trace over his body and face all while doing the same to her. He noticed her features had softened and suited her peachy complexion perfectly and her body felt amazing pressed against him.

_'No wonder Potter and Weasel are always so happy' _he thought to himself.

He caught Hermione's eyes widen as she followed his body down and a trademark smirk appeared on his face when he realized where her gaze had taken her. He pushed against her with one rough movement and she gasped at the feel of his hard member.

"See anything you like Granger? Or should I say feel anything you like?"

"I-I…Oh just get off me you bloody ferret!" Hermione barked once she remembered who it was that had her pushed against the wall.

He was about to move when he caught a sniff of freshly cut grass and summer rain from her when she struggled, suddenly he was overcome with a feeling of want and grabbed her roughly around the waist pushing himself upon her again. Hermione struggled against him but he held her easily and roughly grabbed her chin once more to face him. As she looked up she jumped and gasped as she noticed the irises of his eyes were no longer visible as the black pupils had taken over. The more she looked at him them more her brain left her and let instinct take over. She reached up gingerly to touch his face but was stopped by a rough hand from Draco and she knew he must've thought she would slap him again. She lightly shook her hand from his grasp and her finger traced his lips to his jawbone making a low growl emit from the back of his throat. Draco had no idea what he was doing but he just felt overcome with this emotion of need and desire. Just as he leaned in they were startled out of their trance be a sharp knock on the door.

"Mione come on we've been knocking for ages, what the hell are you doing in there!" Ron groaned.

Hermione shoved Draco off her, straightened her clothes and his own as he only seemed capable of staring at her with a strange look in his eye.

"Sit down!" she hissed at him as she opened the door for the prefects and they filed in giving them both a suspicious look, Ron making sure to leave room for Hermione.

She sat next to him and squeezed his hand in thanks before standing to address the room.

"Hi everyone, I hope you're all happy to be back at Hogwarts" she said as a smile overtook her face seeing all of her friends "As you probably already know I have been chosen for the Head Girl position and Draco has been chosen for Head Boy"

"What the f-?" Ron shouted before he was cut off by Hermione and pushed back down in to his seat.

"Ronald! You do not get a say in who holds the Heads position Professor Dumbledore himself picked us. If Draco and I can learn to work together I suggest you bite your tongue" she shouted, embarrassed at being shown up in front of the other prefects.

Draco looked up from Pansy Parkinson who currently held his gaze by whispering suggestive words in to his ear and rubbing her foot against his to look at the boy in question "Yeah Weasel, upset I'm going to be sharing Heads Quarters with your muddy little girlfriend here?" he mocked.

Ron jumped out of his seat once again "YOU'RE SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM?!" he glowered at her.

Draco sat back in his seat pleased with himself for managing to upset the Weasel so spectacularly before they even reached the castle.

_'That has to be some kind of record'_ he thought to himself as Pansy shifted closer to him and began to stroke his chest.

Hermione shot a dirty look at Draco, knowing she would have had to tell them but not in such an blunt manner.

"Yes Ron, I will be sharing Quarters with Draco but we will only be sharing the common room and the bathroom, I have my own bedroom and change area" she soothed.

This seemed to calm Ron slightly as he sat back down still looking fairly livid with the whole situation, but he was quiet at least.

"No if everyone can keep their outbursts and comments to themselves I'll begin the meeting" she stated eying Draco and Ron as she said it.

"Hermione! Please tell me we will be having a ball this year! Please please please!" Lavender squealed out in delight, seemingly unable to contain herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lavenders enthusiasm for organizing a ball as she did every year, only this time she would get to.

"Professor McGonagall has suggested that we have a costume ball for Halloween in order to raise morale in the school, I assume you would like to organize it?" she said barely hiding her distaste for school dances.

Lavender squealed in delight and jumped up and down clapping her hands in a rather annoying fashion causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Okay Lavender you are head of the organizing committee but everything must be ran past myself or Draco before you go ahead with it. We'll set up a meeting for a week today if you like, I'm sure you'll have some ideas by then"

After that they ran through the prefect duties, patrolling schedules which unfortunately left Hermione and Draco patrolling different parts of the school together three nights a week, much to Ron's displeasure. After any suggestions and comments were made, the meeting was called to a close and all the prefects left to go back to their friends compartments before Hermione was left alone, or so she thought.

Once again she turned around to find Draco still sitting in the compartment, hands clasped behinds his head, and slouched in the seat whilst Pansy was straddling him, rubbing herself against him like a wanton slut and sucking on his neck.

"Good God Parkinson, do you have no standards?!" Hermione seethed, unsure why she even cared.

Pansy looked up with a satisfied smile spreading across her smile as she surveyed the other girl and spoke in a sickly sweet tone "Well little mudblood, if you don't like this I suggest you leave this compartment before I show you just how low I can go"

With this remark she returned back to her previous ministrations and began to unbutton Draco's shirt as she did so. Hermione's gaze left the other girl and trailed up to the blonde's face as she did she found Draco's eyes firmly fixed on hers, clearly waiting for a reaction. As she looked in to his eyes she found it strange that she could now see the full silver of his eyes and wondered if she'd imagined it in the first place. She shook her head to avoid her mind wandering to the thoughts of what had happened before when she realized Pansy was on her knees eagerly unbuttoning his trousers. Hermione took that as her cue to leave and reached the door just as a cold voice stopped her.

"Going so soon Granger, maybe Pansy here could show you a thing or two on how to pleasure a man. I'm sure you could use it on the Weasel or Potter"

Hermione quietly left the carriage and moved away from the sound of Pansy's childish giggle and headed towards her friends compartment in need of something to take her mind off that insufferable brat and his Slytherin whore.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hermione had left the carriage Draco closed his eyes and thought about what he'd nearly done before they were interrupted. As he lay there he got more and more angry with himself.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DRACO?!' _he screamed inside his head knowing his father would be livid if he ever caught him even thinking such a thing.

'_She's a mudblood and you are the Pureblood Prince of Slytherin. You've worked hard for your reputation and you nearly threw it all away for some know-it-all bitch who masks her filthy background by smelling good'_

Draco sighed and opened his eyes to the feel of Pansy engulfing his cock with her mouth. As he watched her bob up and down, occasionally looking up at him through her lashes in what he could only assume was a seductive manner he tried to regain his composure. However, the more he looked in to the eyes of that little slut the more angry he grew until she tried to straddle him again and he threw her backwards, a lot harder than he meant to. He looked at the girl and knew he'd hurt her, but Malfoys don't show emotion such a care or concern and they certainly do NOT apologize. He watched as she got up on her knees once more and began to crawl towards him.

"Drakey baby, what's the matter? Do you need me to relieve your tension?" she smiled as she continued crawling to his feet.

_'Bloody hell! She just doesn't give up!'_ he thought to himself exasperatedly.

"Parkinson! Desist and sort your fucking self out before you leave this train!" he barked at her before he left the compartment to enter the one 3 doors away with his mates.

He looked around and eventually sat nex to his best friend Blaise Zabini and smirked his infamous smirk at him, only to receive a mirrored one back. As he laid his head back on the back of the seat he heard someone discussing a girl they were to add to their sex list for the year. As always Draco and Blaise pricked their ears up at this comment and noticed it came from the group of boys opposite. Nott, Pike, Crabbe and Goyle were comparing their lists of prospective sexual encounters for the year.

"Who pray tell are you setting your extremely high sights on this year Theodore?" Blaise drawled.

"What's it to you Zabini? Every time you two get involved our conquests become less inclined?" Nott snapped as he remembered Draco and Blaise beating him to all the women but one on his list the previous year.

"We were just wondering who to pull the old Sex Gods of Slytherin charm on this year weren't we Blaise?" Draco said as he grinned mischievously, only one eye open surveying the boy.

"Well fuck off coz this one is definitely gonna be mine and I'll be the first to taint her" Nott challenged, very resistant to share this one that he knew would be a trophy to brag about and raise his status in Slytherin house.

Draco knew he wouldn't get it out of Nott and therefore he wouldn't get it out of his best mate Pike either. As his gaze rested on Crabbe and Goyle he smiled maliciously while taking a sip of pumpkin juice he'd bought from the shop lady. The two boys squirmed under the gaze of the Slytherin that lead their group.

"Now Crabbe, Goyle…you know you shouldn't keep secrets from us after what happened last time" he said, his voice laced with fake concern to draw the two idiots in.

He sat back and sipped on his juice, smiling to himself and Zabini as he knew what was coming next. Draco watched the two boys look at each other, the fear etched in to every crevice of their chubby little faces, clearly reliving the last time they'd lied for someone. Before they knew it the two were falling over each other to tell Draco first until they both shouted it together.

"GRANGER!" they both chorused while a look a relief at the release of the secret washed over their features.

Draco sat forward and nearly choked on his juice when he heard the name he least expected and he heard Zabini chuckle lightly to himself.

"What makes you think you've got the brains to get Granger then Nott?" Blaise asked curiously, desperate to know the answer while he watched the features on Draco's perfectly masked face carefully.

"Well I'm in better standing than you two who've spent the last six years being nothing but twats to her" he stated matter-of-factly.

At this Draco and Blaise both shared a look of amusement at Nott believing he could get the Gryffindor Princess to drop her iron clad panties for him before they full on burst out laughing. Nott sat there glaring at them while they began panting from their lack of breath and clutched their sides.

"Will you two fuck off already?! I'm gonna break her one way or another and I dare one of you two to go up against me" he challenged.

With this the two boys straightened up and it was Draco that spoke this time, his voice dangerously low before he knew what came over him. He leaned in and took on an intimidating stance causing Nott to press himself further in to his seat.

"Zabini and I know who the well-bred women are who are easy to manipulate and therefore very happy to warm your bed. Granger however, is not of this stock and will cut your dick off before you even get near her and if she doesn't I will deal with you."

As he sat back in his seat and surveyed the shocked group in the compartment, he turned and gave a very interested Zabini a look that said not to broach the subject further. From this look Blaise decided to do damage control, unsure of what the fuck his best friend was thinking defending Grangers honor or whatever he was doing.

"I think what Draco here so eloquently put in to words is that if Granger should be tainted by any of us it would be one of us, because, as you said Nott, we've done all the work making her life a living hell and what better way to make it up to her?"

With this Nott glared at the two boys, unsure of their plans for the Gryffindor Golden Girl but he knew he would have to come up with a devious plan to get the girl secretly, otherwise risk facing the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the train ride was spent with Draco sleeping, Blaise quietly contemplating Draco's motives and the other 4 boys jumped back in to a conversation about women.

Fifteen minutes later a very flustered Pansy Parkinson walked in to the compartment, trying to be quiet and not wake Draco. However, as she tried to close the door the train jolted and it slammed causing him to start and look towards her. It was very clear to him that she had found someone else to satisfy her for the time being. He sneered at her as he went back to his position and the girl skulked quietly to her seat.

As the train pulled in to the station the gang left the train chatting amongst themselves and came face to face with the Golden Trio. Most of the Slytherin men were eyeing the female of the group, now understanding Theo's wild dreams of bedding her as she had definitely grown up over the summer.

As the trio walked one way towards Hagrid as they always did the Slytherins pushed past them. Goyle knocked Hermione a bit too hard causing her to stumble to the ground but strong arms caught her quickly. She adjusted herself and looked up to the face of the man who she recognized to be Theo Nott from Slytherin. He reluctantly let go, moved closer and said "You need to be a bit more careful…Hermione" before moving away from her, sliding his hand across her flat stomach on his way past.

Hermione stood there shocked at his behavior before someone standing in front of her pulled her out of her reverie. She looked up once again and realized from the stormy grey/black eyes that it was Draco. She knew that Malfoy hated her but was shocked to see the cold fury his eyes held as he watched her face.

Hermione sheepishly walked off in the direction of where Harry and Ron were waiting for her, relieved to no longer have Malfoy staring at her with that cruel look. The three headed towards the first years to help Hagrid put them in the boats safely while Draco followed his friends in to a carriage pulled by Thestrals.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the castle all the students were ushered towards the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast as they usually were while the new students were kept outside the doors to the room.

Hermione, Harry and Ron hurried up the steps knowing that they were very close to being late. They nodded quickly to Professor McGonagall while Harry and Ron pushed open the doors and hurried to their seats closely followed by Hermione. As she walked towards her seat she noticed a lot of people watching her as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

She sat down and leaned across the table towards Ron and Harry, dropping her tone to a whisper.

"Do I look funny to you guys today?" she asked with a humiliated tone.

"No Mione, why?" Harry responded, looking at her carefully.

"Well everyone's looking at me and it's making me uncomfortable"

"Come on Hermione, every one is gonna notice you've…erm…grown up" Ron stated as he looked her up and down.

Hermione blushed a bright red and replied only by looking down at the table and leaning back, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully the awkwardness of the moment melted away as the doors opened once again and the new students walked down towards the stool holding the Sorting Hat.

She smiled as Professor McGonagall led the first nervous first year towards the hat and remembered fondly of her time being sorted. The first young girl name Stephanie Barns was sorted in to Slytherin and the applause and hisses occurred as they did every year, pushing the idea or house unity even further out of the window.

The rest of the sorting went by rather quickly due to the lack of new students that year, totaling only ten due to the fear that Voldemort had instilled in the Wizarding World. Gryffindor gained three of the students and as always they were welcomed in to the fold immediately by the older students. Three went to Ravenclaw, four to Hufflepuff and another two to Slytherin house.

Once the sorting had ended, Professor McGonagall took the place behind the podium, which usually belong to Professor Dumbledore. She placed her wand to her throat and began to speak using a projection charm.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she began with a small sad smile.

"I am happy to see that so many of our existing students have returned regardless of the threat looming in our world. Hogwarts is ultimately the safest place to be during this difficult time. I would like to make it very clear to all years that as usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students and going there would have serious consequences or may result in death, therefore please do not approach it. All students must be inside the castle before dark, as the new defenses we have in place will activate then. This does not mean that you have to return to your dormitories once inside the castle after dark; you may stay out until curfew. If a prefect finds you after curfew you will receive a detention and a deduction in house points. I hope that this year our Head Girl and Head Boy will be able to instill in the student body the need for us to come together at this time and let go of past grudges. Your Head Girl and Head Boy this year will be Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house and Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House. Please stand."

Hermione's face once again turned red as she stood to applause from her house as well as most of Ravenclaw and all of Hufflepuff. As Draco stood he received shouts and applause from his own house and a few of the Ravenclaw students who were known to dabble in the Dark Arts. Both once again took their seats as the Professor signaled the end of the Welcome speech and the foods were instantly covered in plates of steaming hot foods and different kinds of drinks.

Harry and Ron began to pile their plates with food much to Hermione's amusement.

_'You'd think those two hadn't eaten in weeks'_ she chuckled to herself bringing thoughts of Molly's cooking that she'd missed over the summer causing her mouth to water and her stomach to grumble.

She poured herself a glass of ice-cold water and began to fill her plate with potatoes, vegetables and meats of different kinds. She cut a slice of tender lamb and was about to bring it up to her mouth until she had the feeling of being watched. She looked around her own table who were all engaged in their own conversation so her eyes began to drift around the hall until they met with a very unlikely set of eyes. Hermione didn't know what to do once she had caught Nott looking at her but he did not seem willing to stop, instead he smiled at her and gave her a small wink. Forgetting herself she smiled back before someone to the left caught her attention. Draco was now looking her way and turned his head towards Nott as she looked at him, next to him she found the sensual chocolate brown eyes of Blaise Zabini boring in to hers.

She looked away quickly and began to eat her food and involve herself in the conversation Ron and Harry were having, regardless of the fact it was about Quidditch. The rest of the meal passed with the feeling of being watched but she never met their gaze again, choosing to closely examine the food on her plate instead as she was eating.

Once all the food was cleaned away Professor McGonagall took to the podium ones more.

"Now could all students please follow the prefects from their house to their common rooms in order to gain the password for the year. Head Girl and Head Boy follow me please"

Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to her office and took the seats she gestured to, before she took the one behind her desk.

"Now Hermione, Draco I hope that your meeting on the train went well and you have came to an agreement on the schedules of meetings and prefect rounds?" she said eyeing the two, preparing herself for a barrage of protests.

"Yes Professor we have completed the schedules and meeting timetables and handed them out to the prefects of each house as well as having an extra copy to hang outside of our meeting room" she stated calmly despite the nervousness she felt from the anger emanating from Draco.

"Very well and I trust that you are both going to be able to work together for the good of the school and morale?"

"Well Professor, I for one am not sure for the reasoning of presenting Granger here with the Head Girl title, she has broken so many rules over the years and personally I do not feel we will work well together due to her know-it-all attitude" Draco said coolly, hoping she would replace her immediately.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I understand that Miss Granger has had some past indiscretions during her school years, however none of these have caused harm or distress to anyone and have occurred for the good of the school. You however, have had a very checkered past in this school Mr. Malfoy, especially last year and you should feel yourself privileged to hold this position in spite of that. One more word about this pairing and you will be stripped of the title."

Draco glowered at the older woman and did so until she dismissed them to their dormitory.

"You will find your dormitories on the third floor of the building behind a portrait of a knight and a princess, the password is faith" she said before letting the two teens leave.

Draco reached the door wrenching it open so that it slammed against the wall as he stalked along the corridors. Hermione timidly followed him until she realized he wasn't heading towards their common room but down towards to dungeons.

She trailed the long corridors looking for the painting when she finally came across the portrait, which held a young knight kneeling in the grass and kissing his princesses hand. She smiled at the romance of it all, cleared her throat and stated the password to which the princess curtseyed and the portrait swung open.

Hermione walked forward enveloped instantly by the roaring fireplace. As she furthered in to the room, she gasped as she took in her beautiful surroundings. The walls were adorned with the most beautiful royal blue wallpaper which was silky to touch, the floors were made of summer oak wood and the fireplace was surrounded by a large white mantel with a white marble hearth.

She removed her shoes and left them next to the door as she made her way towards the soft blue rug that stretched out in from of the fire. It felt so luxurious beneath her feet and she sat down and reveled in the feel of it as she took in the rest of the room. Tall white wooden bookshelves covered the walls to either side of the fireplace with four shelves in each one empty, which Hermione assumed to be for their own personal books.

She looked behind herself and took in the cozy beige sofa and large armchairs that surrounded either side. Just then she looked at either side of the common room and realized that there were two stairwells, one with a plaque to the left stating Head Girl and the other set the same with Head Boy. She excitedly bounded up her stairs and found her cream door emblazoned with a golden script saying 'Hermione Granger' and smiled inwardly.

She entered the room and gasped again noting that the floor was made of the same summer oak wood but the walls were covered in cream wall coverings, the one behind her bed holding a golden flower pattern. The bed was a large four-poster with a thick golden duvet covering it with a fluffy comforter over the end. She jumped on the bed like a small child and snuggled down in to the cushions amazed at the comfort and laid there for a while just taking in the rest of her surroundings such as the vanity and desk both made of the same cream wood and her overly large walk-in wardrobe/change room.

The bathroom sprung to her mind as she began to levitate all of her belongings to their rightful places. She finished unpacking and finally entered the bathroom, which was no less grand than the other room in the dorm. She smiled as she noticed it was all made from white marble with gold adornments. She looked at the sunken tub and couldn't help her excited giggle. She turned on the taps adding a lavender scent in order to ease her in to relaxation.

As the bath filled she returned to her room, grabbing her things and shedding her clothes, tipping them in to the laundry basket on the way past. She laid her clean clothing on the stool of the bathroom vanity, locked the door she guessed led to Draco's room with her wand, pulled her hair in to a bun on the top of her head and sank in to the bubbles immersing in the pure bliss.

Once bathed and dressed in her lavender check pyjama bottoms and white camisole with a baggy grey zip up sweat jacket over the top and white fluffy boot slippers on her feet. She grabbed the Potions book that they would be using first the next morning and headed downstairs to lie on the couch while reading in front of the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione began reading the first chapter of her Potions book once again to ensure she knew what they would be doing in the first lesson tomorrow. She knew fine well that Snape would be trying to find any excuse to deduct points from them as usual.

She had just moved on to the second chapter when she heard talking outside of the common room. She knew it must be Draco so she didn't bother to move, expecting him to come in and take to his room in anger at her very presence. She continued to flick through her book, checking the potions they'd be making through the year. The talking stopped and she heard Draco's footsteps enter the common room. The further in to the room he moved she realized he was not alone.

She tried to ignore the presence of the others hoping they'd go up to Draco's room. As the rabble got closer she noted the strong smell of mixed colognes and Firewhiskey. The boys who had entered the room had moved around to take seats around the fire and on the floor.

As Draco and Blaise were just about to take seats on the sofa they noticed the boys all staring behind them with wide eyes and opened mouths. Both boys turned around slowly only to find Hermione lying on the sofa with her long legs exposed. They both jumped away from the sofa and stared at her in the same way the other boys had.

"What the bloody hell are you all staring at?" Hermione barked at them, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Nott was the first to smile at her outburst but chose not to say anything with Draco and Blaise in the room.

Draco regained composure quickly and sat himself on the sofa arm, looking up past her legs to her face as Blaise perched himself on the floor in front of the chair Goyle was occupying and leaned his back against it with a smirk on his face.

"Well Granger, we're just looking at what you're clearly willing to give" he said with a sneer trying to ignore the desire he could feel.

"I am not giving anything Malfoy! I am sitting in my own common room minding my own business!" she defended, as each male looked her up and down.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and grabbed the nearest thing she could find to cover up. She noticed a cloak laid over the back of the sofa and pulled it over her exposed legs quickly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow but chose not to say anything about it and simply threw himself on to the sofa that her feet had previously been occupying. Nott pulled out the Firewhiskey, took a swig and threw it to Draco who then drank and passed it around the rest of the group.

"Fancy some Hermione?" Nott asked politely as it came back around to him.

She looked back up from her book and glared at him.

"No Theodore, I do not and neither should you be"

She looked to Draco with a hard expression.

"You shouldn't be encouraging it as Head Boy either, questioning my credentials and but here you are allowing alcohol to be consumed of school premises and by yourself no less, clearly I'm more qualified than you!" she exclaimed while getting up from the sofa and baring her legs to the boys once again.

Draco and Blaise both looked at her hiding any expression from their faces while the others clearly read desire. Draco looked back to them and noticed the lust on their faces making his mask drop to show anger, which he quickly disguised. He picked up the cloak from the sofa and threw it to her.

"Cover yourself up Granger, we don't need to be tempted by a mudblood whore such as your self" he sneered.

She picked the cloak up and quickly covered herself with it before shooting back "Fuck you ferret boy, you snakes can only dream"

She stalked up the stairs quickly leaving the boys to their conversation.

Theo was the first pipe up as soon as they heard her door shut "Well done Draco, you certainly ruined a good show for the rest of us, what the fuck is wrong with you"

"Well Theodore, just because want to sully yourself with the likes of her it doesn't mean the rest of us have to look" Blaise replied quickly, noting the dangerous glint in his friends eye.

Draco managed to compose himself and sat back once again with a smirk on his face "Yes Theo, what would your good old Death Eater dad say about your interest in the know-it-all?"

"Well Draco, maybe your father would be more interested in your protection of the filth?" Theo replied quickly, happy at finally having something over him.

Draco flew across the room with lightening speed and had Theo pinned against the wall with his forearm pressed in to his throat.

"What I do is none of your business is it Nott? Mention any of this and then it's my word against yours. Who do you think will come out best? Stay away from her Nott and keep your eyes to yourself, I'm warning you!" Draco growled, all the while his eyes flashing dangerously.

Blaise stood and dragged Draco away from Nott who was now struggling to breath and frightened to death with the threats spilling from Draco's mouth.

"Get out" Draco whispered as he leant against the wall.

"GET OUT!" he screamed when no one moved.

The boys scrambled from the room and slamming the portrait shut, leaving Draco to sink down the wall wondering what had come over him.

Hermione had heard the shouting from her room along with the portrait slam. She covered herself with the cloak and moved down the stairs to find Draco sitting against the wall.

She knew he hadn't heard her as she has been careful incase the rest of the Slytherins were there. As soon as she took as step closer his head whipped round with the same dark eyes as she saw on the train.

She cautiously took another step towards him after he looked away to calm himself.

"Draco?" she asked uncertainly.

The second the word left her lips she regretted it because of the predatory look he had in his eyes. He rose from the floor fluidly and grabbed her tightly around the waist pulling her to him.

He breathed her in deeply as she tried to pull away, unsure of what was going on. She closed her eyes hoping it was all a figment of her imagination as he leant in, catching her lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. The tenderness behind caused her to kiss him back until her hands began to roam her body hungrily.

She pulled back from him and looked at him "Draco, I have to go, I need to go to bed, lessons start tomorrow"

He was still pawing her like she belonged to him so she tried to pull back even further waiting to catch his attention, unsure what would happen if she couldn't snap him out of his stupor.

She finally managed to wiggle herself free and bolted up the stairs, locking her door behind her, she crawled in to bed and watched the door, noticing the light filtering in underneath her door blocked out by a shadow.


End file.
